Power Rangers Data Squad: Salvation
by Melchior Gabour
Summary: The final Chapter of the Data Squad Saga; Can they save the past before the future is destroyed
1. Chapter 1

Data Squad: Salvation

"Enough!", A booming voice said as everything around them disolved into light and there where standing in a large field with banners everywhere, infront of the rangers was a pantheon type structure with three stone seats on it. The rangers looked around confused and the faint ring of wind chimes filled the subtle frezze that blew around them. With another flash of light all of the Data Squad rangers where standing in a mass together.

"Where are we?", Adam asked picking himself up off the ground.

"I don't know we all just kinda appeared.", Kat said looking at the two othere squads.

"The Balance of power has shifted away from the powers of good.", a familiar voice greated them. Kyan walked from the right of the structure and stood center looking out at the rangers. He wears all black robes making his blue eyes sparkle.

"Our purpose is maintain that balance.", Derrick seemed to float to the center to join Kyan. His dazzaling white jobs wafting with the breeze.

Three beings joined them on the raised structure, appear from the air the beings took seats, one in each of the thrones, one in all white, the second in all red, and the third in all black.

"You have fought hard, and have lost much. We have chosen to honor you with a gift.", the faceless white being said.

"Only because she has tipped the balance of power.", The black figure said.

"Six of you have been chosen, to use the power of the guardian.", the red being said.

Derrick and Kyan decended from the raised structure and stood infront of the large bunch of rangers. The three beings stood raising out thier right hands.

"Chase you are the Red Guaridan ranger. The Spirits of the wild fire is your protector", as Chase stepped forward his arms glowed a bright red and with a burst light and sound he had red gaunlets on each arm. A glowing red stone in the center of each.

"Ashleigh you are the Yellow Guardian ranger. The Spirits of the sparkling light are your protector.", Ashleigh stepped forward and the yellow gauntlets appeared on his arm.

"Billy, you are the Blue Guardian ranger. The spirits of the unstoppable ocean will be your protector.", Caley, and the rest of the rangers where stund as Billy took a reluctant step forward as the light swelled and the Blue gauntlets appears on here arms.

"Stark, you will be the Serenity Warrior. The spirits of the ever present air shall guide you.", Stark blinked still in shock from before. The light beamed and the white guantlets sparkled to life, the pink stone in each pulsating like a heart beat.

"Adam, you will be the Advent Warrior. The spirits of the solid earth will be your strength.", Adam knodded and the gaunlets appeared on his arms, the black metal and green stone felt like a heavy weight in his soul.

"Ianto, you will be the Bright Warrior. The spirits on the heavens will radiate your power.", Ianto looked aroung before molly pushed him forward. The Gold guanlets appeared also blinding everyone around him.

"You each hold the power of the Guardians, the first power, the oldest power.", Kyan said.

"But with great power.", said the white being

"Comes great sacrifice.", said the black being

"It's all a question of the balance of both sides. There is no use for a savior if there is nothing to save the souls from", said the red

"Sacrifice.", the only word that Derrick had spoken since he had first appeared. He simply held up his hand and snapped his fingures. With several loud burst, shouts where heard from around the circle. The Data morphers all fell to the gound smoking and destoryed.

"Wait, that's not fair! You can't destory our morphers.", Caley yelled pushing past the guardians. As she approached Kyan and Derrick still hand in hand, she flew back through the front line of rangers.

"Silence little one. You must help the Guardians now.", The white being said moving down off the structure.

"Ask yourself this, Where you great because of your power.", Said the black being following the white.

"You did you get your power, because you where great already!", Said the red being.

Each being, Kyan and Derrick stood infront of the Guardian rangers. Thes rest of the mod of now ex rangers moved back.

"Go back.", Said White

"Stop the Darkness", said the Red

"Before it consumes you.", said the Black

"Time to go back.", said Derrick

"To when I died.", Kyan said

Alright it's not long, but it's time to end this story. A quick authors notes, I wasn't able to accomplish what I wanted to do with Renegade future, so here is a little rehash. 


	2. Chapter 2

Data Squad: Salvation

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: if you don't know it by now... you won't

The light dissolves and they have been transported back in time, and the six guardians are the only ones who can morph.

"WHO ARE YOU!", Trakeena Shrieked spinning towards the entrance.

"We're the back up.", Billy said with a little smile as she and Ianto run to help the Guardians.

Kyan stood next to the rangers in a circle around the Princess and her troops. He slamed the scepter into the ground as Anubismon appeared, then the dark energy raped around his body and formed his ranger suit and Bio Armor.

"Guardian power, on!", Stark, tried to activate the new power but nothing happens.

"Why isn't it working!", Billy yelled, "But we still have our burst morphers."

"Digisoul Full Charge.", the six rangers yelled as the data swelled around their bodies and they took the stance to fight.

"Looks like your time is about to end. I hope you're ready for hell!", Kyan gripped the scepter and aimed, "CHARGE!"

The rangers all grouped up and fought the generals as they summoned their Legions to attack

Chase, Ashleigh, and Billy rushed Trakeena and the Stingwingers, she glowed and switched to her insect mode.

"Gosh she is ugly!" Billy was grossed out

They all charged, "Vulcans Hammer!", Billy shot a bolt of lightning right through some stingwingers and into Trakeena

Kat and Adam went for Vypra and her Batlings.

The battle ragged as the princess floated above and pulled them all into the Nether World.

"EVEN IF YOU DEFEAT ME YOU SHALL NEVER ESCAPE!", She bellowed at Kyan and Stark.

"Ra's Wisdom!", Kyan used the scepter to attack as he and Stark both rushed her.

"Together, we have to do it together! Combine the light and darkness to contain her!", Stark staggered back.

the battle ragged each ranger fighting as hard as they could. Their digimon appeared in mid air fighting back and taking the battle up a level, but it wasn't enough!

Kyan and Stark attacked at once knocking the princess back but she just kept coming.

"I don't know how much longer we can keep going!"", Stark said

"WE HAVE TO KEEP GOING NO MATTER WHAT!", Kyan yelled over the battle.

"It's not enough, we need more power!", Billy said to Kat.

"We will make it out alive!", Kat reassure her said.

The Princess rushed them and knocked out the rangers on by one, each barley being able to fight back.

As she surveyed her destruction she waved of her hand and the darkness destroyed their ranger powers. All the rangers struggled to get up as she walked through the rubble. Reaching down she grabbed Vypra's sword, coming up behind Stark she hits him on the back of the head as he snaps Camilles neck. Stark crumples to the ground.

She rushes Kyan from behind, and as he delivers the fatal blow to Laqdy Devimon, she shoves the sword into his gut cause his suit dissolves and he and Dobermon collapse to the ground. She smiles as the blood trickles from his mouth and his eyes roll back in his head. Dobermon dissolves into data, the scepter falls on top of him.

The princess turns and approaches the rangers as they all struggle to get up, their powers all down and bodies wounded, many beyond repair.

"My father would be proud, well maybe in the old days. I defeated the power rangers of yesterday and today, and dare i say tomorrow.", She gives and evil smile, "I must say you gave it a good fight, and you took out my generals, but there will always be more, and I WILL KEEP COMING AND I WILL RULE!"

"Kat, what do we do?", Ianto was stuggling to get up and Renamon burst into a cloud of data.

"Why aren't the guardian powers working!", Billy's voice was almost a whisper.

"Not Today!", Kyan said leaping with every ounce of spirit in him and slammed the sharp end of the Scepter of Rita Repulsa through the back of The Princess. She collapsed down the pole as she fell to the ground.

Kyan staggered a couple of feet before falling to the ground and started to glow. The rangers all gathered around him, some helped hold each other up some simple sat in the devastation. His body disappeared and swirls around the rangers, as their gauntlets appeared on their arms. They turn to see the princess wipe blood from her mouth and give and evil smile. She takes the orb from within the broken scepter, and holds it in the air making the darkness swirl about them.

"Not today!", stark said radiating light and causing the orb to shatter.

"Give up, rangers you won't win.", The Princess hisses at them as she picks the sword up wiping the blood off.

"Ready guys?", Chase said.

"Guardians of the past! Arise at last!", the lights swell and erupt shattering the netherworld around them.

"Guardian Rangers!", They rushed the princess as she fought each of them.

She fights through each other them, their new found power helping overpower her.

"Dazzling Light!", Ashleigh's attack ripped through The Princess as she uses the last of her power to open a rift, a bright island dazzle from behind her.

"Next time rangers. Next time!", The Princess smiles and steps through the rift.

Adam rushes forward to stop her but it closes before he can get through.

"NO!", Chase screams as he powers down.

"We didn't stop her, she jumped!", Ianto crumpled to the ground.

"She's still here, she is still in our time.", Billy said as she powers down, "We'll get her. Will stop her."


End file.
